goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog/Black Arm hybrid and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the end result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways to develop a cure for incurable deadly illnesses, more specifically for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed as a threat to humanity. Fifty years later, Shadow was released by Dr. Eggman in order to enlist him in his plan to conquer the world. Initially, Shadow worked with him, but secretly sought to destroy the planet in order to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the military, but was persuaded to help save it from Gerald's doomsday plans. In the process, Shadow lost his memories and as such, sought to uncover the truth of his past, during which he met Black Doom and the Black Arms; in the end, Shadow regained his memories, uncovered the truth and thwarted Black Doom's agenda and saved the world. From there, he continued his mission to protect humanity by becoming a special agent of GUN. Shadow is sharp-witted, always on edge and has a strong sense of purpose, willing to accomplish his goals by any means. Essentially a dark version of Sonic, Shadow can match him in both speed and skill, and can use Chaos Control with a Chaos Emerald. While preferring to work alone, he has helped Sonic and his allies when needed. In Goanimate, he was used to be a bad user, but he became a good user when he heard Maria's final wish and became one of Sonic's friends. *Voice: David, Dave *Likes: Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, training and improving his abilities, having all the Chaos Emeralds, solitude, pissing on eggman's wife, justice, proving that he is the Ultimate Lifeform, Sonic the Hedgehog (to a degree), fulfilling his promise to Gerald Robotnik to protect the Earth *Dislikes: Anyone who can rival him, when someone claims to be stronger than him, anyone who opposes him, Sonic the Hedgehog (sometimes), Dr. Eggman, his enemies, anyone else who defeats Sonic, when someone gets in his way, losing, Shadow Android *Singing voice: Sekihan and sometimes VY2 and Dex *Love Interest: Sonic the Hedgehog MUGEN and Super Smash Flash 2 move list: *Neutral attack - Thot Guard *Neutral attack 2 - *Neutral attack 3 - *Side neutral - Chaos Upper *Side neutral 2 - *Side neutral 3 - *Up neutral - *Up neutral 2 - *Up neutral 3 - *Down neutral - Chaos Magic *Down neutral 2 - *Down neutral 3 - *Final smash - Super Succ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Good Users Category:Heroes Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Charlie and Lola's enemies Category:Andy Panda's enemies Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:SallyJones1998's enemies Category:Cujo's enemies Category:Sarah West's allies Category:Rottweiler's enemies Category:Mongrel's enemies Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Weatherstar4000video's allies Category:Characters Voiced by David Category:Characters Voiced by Dave Category:Good guys Category:Good males Category:MrEmperorCJ's allies Category:MrEmperorCJ’s protectors